State of Grace
by corr2win90
Summary: 1st installment in my Album Challenge series: "State of Grace" by Taylor Swift from Red. SUMMARY: The 10th Doctor & Rose have been going out for awhile now, but when Rose wants to take it to the next level, will the Doctor cave in or be hesitant? RATED M FOR A REASON. ONE-SHOT. Please read and review!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This is my first installment in my Album Challenge series. The challenge is this: the writer picks their favorite album, and has to write an individual story (it can be a one-shot or a chapter story) for each song on the album, and they can use different genres or shows or whatever for each story. The album I chose was Taylor Swift's new CD Red, and this is her first track, "State of Grace". Rated M for SMUT! :) Hope y'all like it! (Oh, and if you're a Swiftie or know the song, you'll catch the references I made in the story!)**

**IN THE 10TH DOCTOR'S POV.**

_Love is a ruthless game, unless you play it good and right..._

"Rose Marion Tyler!"

I sighed, trying to find a towel in the bathroom to make sure I kept my modesty, after taking a VERY cold shower.

But no cloth was to be found. And Rose, that minx, that dirty girl who tempted me with short skirts and lace, was right outside the door.

_Oh, Rassilon._

Ms. Tyler and I had been going out for the last two weeks, and even though I was aching to take her, make her cry out my name, I didn't want to rush our relationship...

_Like I did in the past..._

I shudder at the memory. Martha, who loved me. Martha, who I treated like dirt and left in a haste...

_No. It'll never happen with Rose._

I didn't know what it was about her; was it those brown eyes that just made me melt? Or was it her usual state of grace that she always kept, even in the darkest of situations?

Or was it the overall way she made him feel, like spring awakening? The way she made him shiver when she held him close, the chills down his spine when she whispered in his ear...

_Doctor, there you go rambling again._

I sighed. It was the TARDIS, getting in my innermost thoughts again.

_Girl, please tell me you didn't just hear all that._

The TARDIS made a whooshing sound, almost like laughter. _I know all, Doctor. Why don't you just go out there, lead her to your room, and take her?_

I gasped at the old girl's boldness. _I can't just take her! What if she's not ready? What if she just doesn't like me like that yet? What if-_

The TARDIS made a loud whooshing sound, which made him stop. She went on. _Doctor, she just stole your towel so you would come out naked. If that's not a sign, I don't know what is, oh great and daft Time Lord. Besides, she told me._

I gasped. _What did she tell you?_

The TARDIS laughed again. _She told me that she wishes that you would stop being so resistant and hesitant and see that she really and truly...Well, you can ask her about the rest._

I groaned in annoyance as I felt the TARDIS leave my mind. Much of a help she is...

_And I'm still stuck in the bathroom..._

"Coming out of there anytime soon, Doctor?"

I practically growled at the sound of Rose's sexy voice coming through the bathroom door. I thought for a second, and then finally made up my mind.  
Shoving the coherent and over-analyzing conscience out of my head, I opened the door.

There stood Rose, wearing a really sexy nightgown, holding my towel in her hands. She smiled at me, letting her eyes slowly descend from my face to my lower half then back up again.

"Missing something there, Doctor?" She said, waving the towel around and talking in that sexy voice again.

My mind set, I walked over to Rose, ripped the towel out of her hand and threw it aside and kissed her.

Sure, I've kissed Rose before, but never like this. This time, I instantly took complete control over her mouth, sliding my tongue in almost immediately to start learning truly the contours of her mouth. And from the sounds she was making, she obviously didn't object.

I pulled back from her lips, gliding them to her ear. I saw her look in the direction of the towel, and as I nibbled on her earlobe I whispered in her ear, "I don't think I'll be needing that now."

She moaned as I started sucking and biting at her neck, slithering her arms around my back and pulling me closer.

I chuckle as I continue to kiss her neck, and move my hands down to her clothed breasts. "Someone's in a rush, isn't she?"

Rose, at a loss for words, simply says, "You don't know how much I need you." She steps back for a moment, and motions to her dress. Together, we slip it above her head and throw it to the side. I gasp, seeing that she has no bra on, and only a a scrap of silk covering her arousal from me.

I feel my lust increase more than it ever has, and I immediately pick up Rose, putting my hands on her bum, her legs finding their way around my waist as I carry her to my room, our lips locked the entire voyage. Thankfully, the TARDIS helps me and my hard self by moving my room close, so that I can quickly shut the door, and lay Rose on the bed, and get on top of her.

I start kissing her again, letting our tongues dance as I glide my hands to her breasts. I suppress her moans with my mouth as my hands massage her beautiful breasts, the pads twirling around the nipples. She shifts restlessly, needing the release.

I laugh, breaking my lips from hers and grinning. "Rose, what a naughty, naughty girl you are. You need patience, my love."

With that, I scoot down her body so that my mouth is directly in front of her chest. My mouth ready, I start sucking without warning on her left nipple, while pinching hard on the right. Rose screamed out in pleasure and bucked her hips, feeling my hard erection. I smirk and move my left hand down to her hip to keep her still while still working on her breasts. She moans harder as I start sucking and pinching harder on her nipples.

"Oh, Doctor, fuck me already..." Rose moans as I move my mouth to her right breast.

I smile. "Soon, my love. First we have to get that silk off." I give her nipple a final suck and move even farther down her body, until my face is in front of the scrap of silk.

I smirk as I touch it, feeling the big puddle forming there. "Rose..." I pull down her underwear and throw it to the ground.

Rose moans and fists her hands in my hair. "Please, Doctor..."

I look up at her. "Please what, Rose?" I start gliding my hand along her folds, circling her clit with my thumb.

She moans even louder. "Please fuck me...Please...DOCTOR!" She screams as I start pumping my finger in and out of her wet core, teasing her clit with my thumb. Rose moans, bucking her hips towards me.

"Doctor, stop being a tease-" she cuts off into another scream as I add another finger, now two pumping non-stop into her. I can feel her walls tighten around my fingers, and know that she'll come soon.

I add a third finger and say, "Come for me, my Rose. Come for your Doctor." I then start sucking her clit hard, tugging and nibbling.

With that, and my fingers still pumping into her, Rose screams and cums. I smile as I feel her quiver, and I start to lap up the juices pouring out of her. _She tastes delicious...I don't even know how to describe it, except that it's Rose. My Rose._

I pull my fingers out of her and give her clit a kiss, and then scoot back up her body, letting our foreheads touch and my erection directly above her heat.

"Ready, my love?" I say.

Rose moans and pulls me down, kissing me passionately and wrapping her legs around my waist. I take that as a yes and slowly enter her. Because of our perfect position, I slip right into her, deep and wet. Rose moans, and I feel her walls around me and growl with pleasure. Rose looks at me simply says, "Fuck me."

I more than happily oblige, starting to pump her, deep and fast. She and I both moan, loving the feel of each other. Her hands are all over me, and mine all over her. It feels fantastic, finally having my Rose.

As I fuck her faster and faster, I feel her quiver beneath me, and I feel her walls start to close in on my member. I moan, kiss her passionately, and thrust as hard as I can into my love, my Rose, until finally, she screams, "Doctor!" and comes. After a couple more thrusts, I spill my seed into Rose, riding waves of orgasm.

We both sigh, and I start to pull out of Rose, but she puts her hands on my chest. "No. Stay." I laugh and kiss her nose and pull her towards me. She sinks her head into the crook of my shoulder.

"Oh, Doctor," she says, snuggling into me, "That was fantastic. I never thought...you would open up."

I look into her eyes. "I love you, Rose. I was just...scared. Of being alone with you. I didn't want to hurt you, rush you...My past loves have been ruthless..."

She kisses me silent. "Doctor, I love you. I know you. Sure, you're not a saint, but you're my Doctor. I love you. I know you would never hurt me, and I wanted this." She takes my hand and leads it to her heart. "I want you to have all of me. And I want all of you."

I smile and kiss her hand. "Forever more, my love.


End file.
